If I Smack You, Will You Remember?
by Angel Ballet
Summary: Hitsugaya is sent to the deepest depths of Rukongai to search for the white haired stranger and his gang that wounded Ukitake and threatens to destroy Seireitei as revenge. And from the information, he's looking for his brother. And Ukitake thinks it's...
1. Brother

Yeah... This chapter is really short and it basically sucks really bad. I just wanted to publish a story on New Year's and continue the rest later. So the 2nd chapter will be a LOT better. :)**

* * *

**

**If I Smack You, Will You Remember?**

_If I Smack You, Will You Remember? © Megumi Yunai_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Opening Style © B a y o- B a y o_

_CHAPTER ONE: Brother_

* * *

"What is it? Why did you call me here?" Hitsugaya asked as he entered the Squad 13 office.

He was greeted by a worried Ukitake Jushiro.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…" he sighed.

Hitsugaya examined his surroundings… It was different. Instead of a healthy, working squad, Ukitake-taichou was on a bed, clearly sick and wounded, with books stacked all over him. Not to mention, Rukia Kuchiki, who was supposed to be in the human world with Ichigo, was here with books in her hands as well.

"What's going on, Ukitake? Hitsugaya demanded.

The 13th Squad Captain coughed before he began explaining.

"My Squad was in charge of patrolling the Rukongai Districts… *cough* and it has been reported that there has been suspicious activities. *coughs again* So I sent some more shinigami to go solve the mystery… And just 2 days ago, there was a report saying that their bodies were found dead."

Ukitake paused and wiped the blood from his mouth before continuing. "There was no explanation of what caused their death so I decided to go see for myself, and for protection's sake, I brought Rukia with me… We were attacked when we reached the deepest part of the Rukongai… And this is what has become of me."

Hitsugaya nodded solemnly as he waited for Ukitake to cough and continue.

"They were… indescribable…,"Ukitake whispered," I vividly remember that man with the white hair and the most piercing blue eyes… He looked exactly like you, Hitsugaya-kun, exactly like you. He had the most frightening power… when he moved, you could not see him, and you couldn't even see the blur of his shape. And when we finally managed to wound him the tiniest bit, he'd heal immediately. Rukia and I could not defeat him, even if it was two on one and I was captain class…

"That man… *coughs* said he will destroy the entire Soul Society… to find his brother… And so… I came back and ordered a research on a person that looked like that white haired man we saw… the only possible match is… you… Hitsugaya-kun…"

Hitsugaya paused as he took in all the information. He was more sure than ever… he had no memory of having a brother. He had no brother, sister, or parents. So the only possible choices were: One, Ukitake was confused, incorrect at his theory. Two, Hitsugaya had a brother that was separated from birth. Three, it wasn't his brother because he didn't have one.

"I'm afraid you're confused, Ukitake. I have no brother." Hitsugaya told him in annoyance.

He truly didn't… He had lived with Hinamori Momo and the old grandmother that took care of them when he lived in the Rukongai. Anything before that…?

This was not his problem. This was entirely 13th Squad's problem. So why were they dragging him into this and away from his paperwork?

"No…" Ukitake whispered again. "The facial shape, the hair color, the strength, the talent you both wield… it is the same. *cough* That man… has a weapon… very sililar to Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya-kun. You best prepare…"

And with that, Jushiro Ukitake lyed back down on his bed… Hitsugaya wasn't sure whether or not he was alive.

"Kuchiki…" Hitsugaya called.

Rukia flinched and saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Where exactly did you find that man with the white hair?"

Rukia took out a book and handed it to him.

Inside, there was a well drawn map of the Rukongai districts. There were at least 12 different versions of the same picture, much to Hitsugaya's curiosity.

"Which one?" he asked impatiently.

"The very last one. The very last Rukongai district where the most dreadful souls live, sir."

Hitsugaya nodded as he flipped through the pages of the book.

Clearly, it wasn't his mission… but they needed help.

"Kuchiki, I'll go check it out with Matsumoto after I get Commander Captain Yamamoto's permission. For now, I guess you can stay here and take care of Ukitake and address your squad. I'll see what I can do when I come back.

A small smile cracked throught Rukia's stern expression. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou."

* * *

"Eh?! We have to go to the Rukongai?" Matsumoto yelped when she heard her latest assignedment from her captain.

"Shut up and work, Matsumoto. We're leaving tomorrow so you have to get this paperwork done before tomorrow." Hitsugaya ordered.

Matsumoto pouted as she lied back down on her captain's couch.

Convincing Yamamoto to grant him permission to go on this mission was easy. All he had to do was be incredibly vague about the nitty- gritty details. But, being the responsible captain Hitsugaya was, he told Yamamoto the threats but didn't mention anything about the brother. He was still unsure about that.

Matsumoto was the hardest to convince… in anything. She wouldn't ever do paperwork unless Hitsugaya threatened to demote her, even then, she still does the paperwork completely wrong… Matsumoto was not paperwork material.

No matter what, Hitsugaya would go search for this 'white-haired' man and hunt him down. He, himself, was not sure why...

Then, he heard a gigantic **CRASH** and a female scream that followed. It sounded like a cup that had just been dropped on the ground.

He didn't even bother to check who it was...

_"Matsumoto wasn't material for anything..."_


	2. Fallen For The Killer

This is in the 'white haired' man's point of view. It's really confusing since I wrote this chapter before I wrote the first chapter. Whoops, so if you don't like, I truely do apologize. I understand why you don't like it.

**IT'S IN KAIDA ARISU'S POINT OF VIEW!!**

**--**She's one of the white haired man's followers. I thought it'd be more interesting if I put it this way.

Her appearance will be revealed later. **Arisu is english for Alice**

* * *

If I Smack You, Will You Remember?

_If I Smack You, Will You Remember? © Megumi Yunai_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Opening Style © B a y o- B a y o_

_CHAPTER TWO: Fallen For the Killer_

* * *

"Killua…," I whispered when I entered the Rukongai bar.

The tall, spiky white haired man was slouched over the bar table… drunk? That was strange, he rarely drank.

He wore a loose black tank top with a white "Jenchu" sign painted all over and wore incredibly skinny black jean-like pants that had straps dangling from the pockets. His accessories consisted of a silver spiked bracelet and black gloves that covered his fingers half way; they wear assassin gloves.

"Geez… what am I going to do with you, Killua?" I sighed as I poked his head, testing to see if he was still alive.

He half opened his eyes, revealing a terrifying electric blue color. Then he groaned… and yawned at the same time…

Ok… at least I know he isn't dead now.

"I leave you for half an hour and this is what you do to?"

"Kaida?" he mumbled into his arm, burying his face even further into his sleeve, as if he was trying to avoid me…

No really, it had only been half an hour… maybe less since I left this idiotic assassin here to wait. By god, I didn't even give him money! How on Soul Society does he manage to buy sake?

Then, out of the bloom, Killua smiled. "Today's the day, Kaida… we're going to Seireitei for revenge. I'm going to get my brother back."

I scowled. "How do you always know the news before me? All you did was sit in a bar, I actually had to go look for the boss."

He grinned sheepishly now. "I have spies in high places. They stalk you for me. Besides, I was the one who attacked those shinigami that came to us."

"That man...," I recalled," That man with the long, white hair... was he your brother?"

Killua shook his head. "No. Hair color was the same, but... it's not him."

"Psh, you don't even know what he looks like."

"So? I have a brother's intitution."

I sighed. As adorable Killua was… he was still the most foul mouthed and the insane person I know.

…

You know? He really is insane.

I mean, why else would he join forces with Kratos, the outcast of the Rukongai, and create a band of mercenaries to try and destroy Soul Society to get his brother. Oh, and he doesn't know what his brother looks like either.

Why did **I** join Mr. Insane? Why did I, me, the weak infant gone assassin girl, join with Killua?

Simple, I have a grudge against Soul Society as well.

And… Killua was the perfect person to follow.

Well, sure, you couldn't ever see that if you judge it by his appearance… the snowy white mane and the electric blue eyes. He could easily be mistaken for a sweet, gentle, and peaceful person…

And boy… he is nothing like what he looks like.

He's a demonic, perverse, idiotic, stupid, monstrous, insane, moronic, lazy, perverted, cheap, lying, disrespectful, rude, untrustworthy, dishonest, and lying bastard. Even hell was too scared to take him in.

Ok, maybe Killua wasn't that bad… ok, yes he is… but he has a couple good sides to him… or maybe not. It's not possible to be observant when you're around Killua… even his name freaks me out. Kill-ua. What? If he had a nickname, would it be Kill-chan? Yeah, that is never going to catch on…

No matter what I say, I really do like Killua. I desperately depended on his assassin skills and his mercy. Still, Killua was still a jerk.

"Kaida…" he suddenly groaned.

That caught my attention. I leaned forward so I could see his angelic face.

"What is it, Killua?" I whispered back softly and stroked his snowy locks.

He looked up at me and blinked. "Will you really fight with me, Kaida-san?"

Pessh, 'Kaida-san?' When did this womanizer ever use honorifics? And he used to call me an 'overgrown infant' or 'unsexy mama.'

"It's no big deal, Killua. If I die, there are no strings attached to you. You're still clean."

Killua smirked," I'm clean? That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. Don't you have any clue how many people I've killed?"

I shrugged. This was no longer a surprise. My 5 years with Killua told me so.

"You can't help it. You're name **is **Killua."

Killua grinned. And ouch, did that hurt. It was like light shined off his teeth… and I could have sworn his face was sparkling.

"Kaida… you really are something." He laughed.

I could feel my blush, it gave me goose bumps. Argh, stupid womanizer, stop patronizing me already.

Besides, everyone in the Rukongai district knew that Killua Lyte was 'together' with Naomi Hoshina, it was obvious. She was the beauty and he was the beast. There was no room for me, a girl that had a regular hair color, black, unlike Killua. Though I don't think that matters…

"Just hurry up and get up, lazy bum. Go say bye to Naomi-san before you leave."

He shot a puzzled look at me. "Naomi? Why?"

A vein popped in my head. _"Maybe since you hang out with her everyday and hold her hand like you two are married!!"_

"Because she's your girl." I replied simply, instead of shouting my head off at him… like I was about to… whoops.

Killua seemed really confused now. "Naomi? Why is she-"

"Bah! Never mind! I don't know why I get myself involved with a womanizer like you!"

Killua smirked as he leaned toward my flushed face. "Oooo, I see how it is. I see jealousy don't I, Kaida?"

I glared at him… with a flushed face that gave me away. Damn, the tomato face!! I could have fooled him otherwise.

"I never knew you liked me." He teased.

"T-That's cause I don't."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Argh. Damn the stupid assassin for enjoying my embarrassment. Damn him to the deepest pit of hell… no, damn him to a pit deeper than the deepest pit of hell!

He grinned. "Don't worry, Kaida-chan. I choose you over Naomi; you're my faithful subordinate after all."

I gave him another death glare before turned around, having the intention to walk away…

Until he grabbed my hand… great… more embarrassment….

He looked a slight bit more serious when I saw him this time. His electric blue orbs had no hint of humor in them this time.

"I truly apologize, Kaida. I cannot love you right now. We are… assassins. Once this whole thing is over, I'll come look for you."

Gah, this dude was annoying.

"I'm not in love with you, ok? There's no way I'd like a perverted, selfish, and womanizing, jerk like you, Killua! Don't think I'm like the other girls that fall for you."

It wasn't until I finally escaped Killua's steel grasp and ran out of the room till I realized…

I am one of 'those' girls that have fallen for Killua…


	3. Arisu Alice

Ok, now I have got to admit this story is completely confusing and it has a million OC, but I really like the characters, so I'll keep writing it.

And to those of you who read Twin of the Yin Yang: I really don't want to write that story anymore... even if it has like, 40 something reviews and is my best work yet... I dont really watch Soul Eater anymore so if you want me to continue it, there's a poll on my profile.

**Kaida Arisu**

-- Arisu is Alice in English.

-- Arisu means 'Noble' so it's a rather fitting name.

-- Who should she end up with?

**

* * *

****If I Smack You, Will You Remember?**

_If I Smack You, Will You Remember? © Megumi Yunai_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Opening Style © B a y o- B a y o_

_CHAPTER THREE: ARISU ALICE_

* * *

_Previously…_

"I truly apologize, Kaida. I cannot love you right now. We are… assassins. Once this whole thing is over, I'll come look for you."

Gah, this dude was annoying.

"I'm not in love with you, ok? There's no way I'd like a perverted, selfish, and womanizing, jerk like you, Killua! Don't think I'm like the other girls that fall for you."

It wasn't until I finally escaped Killua's steel grasp and ran out of the room till I realized…

I am one of 'those' girls that have fallen for Killua…

* * *

**-- H I T S U G A Y A**

"Get going, Matsumoto. You better finish this paperwork. We're leaving tonight." Hitsugaya ordered as he stacked together his own share of paperwork.

Matsumoto pouted as usual. "But Taichou! You said we'd leave tomorrow morning."

"The sooner we get down to this, the sooner we can come back."

Matsumoto groaned as she flipped through her paperwork. She was never going to finish…

"Hurry up, Matsumoto. We're leaving in an hour exactly."

Matsumoto grabbed her pen. Urgh… like she was ever going to actually read the question and then write a whole page like Hitsugaya-taichou did.

Hitsugaya had already completed his paperwork while Matsumoto was sleeping. Now, all he had to do was tell Yamamoto-soutaichou he was leaving. The hell butterfly could do that job just fine.

Now… he had to get Matsumoto to finish.

"Hurry up, Matsumoto."

"I'm trying."

"If you don't finish I'll leave you here."

"Really!? Well, you see, this paperwork is awfully long so I don't think I can fini-"

"If you stay here, you'll be doing the paperwork tomorrow in my place as well as your own."

That Matsumoto going, she actually started working… a bit…

* * *

**-K I L L U A**

"Killua-sama, we are ready to launch the attack on Soul Society tonight."

Killua grinned as he patted the black haired messenger, who was kneeling in front of him, on the head.

"Good. Does the boss, I mean Kratos, know where we meet?"

"He wants you and your mercenaries to attack from all four gates."

"What about the rebels from the Rukongai districts?"

"They are to go with the mercenaries."

Killua smirked. "Like they'll be of any use at all."

The black haired messenger grinned as well. "Where's Kaida-chan?"

The smile from Killua's face disappeared. "Kaida? I dunno, she wandered out of here a moment ago. Why do you care, Kagame?"

"No particular reason. She's usually with you."

"Aw, you worried about your lil' sister?"

"Only because she's with you."

Killua snorted. "What's wrong with me?"

Kagame laughed. "Do you really want to know?"

Killua paused for a moment. "Now that you mention it… not really."

Kagame gave one last smirk and then stood up. On his back were two long blades intertwined.

Kagame pulled the long, blackish bluish blade and handed it to Killua."

"For safety measures." He explained.

"I don't need it. It's too heavy and hard to wield." Killua complained.

Kagame glared at him. "You can't possibly win the entire Soul Society with just you killer edges. No matter how strong you are."

Killua glanced at his killer edges that were lying on the counter at the bar. They seemed fine, a little old perhaps, but other than that, they were the only pair of twin swords Killua could rely on.

"Kagame." Killua called as he grabbed his twin blades, the killer edges.

"Yes?"

"People, no, my mercenaries… are like my sword."

Kagame was clearly puzzled. "What?"

"They fight with me as my killer edge fights with me. They cause pain as my blade causes pain. They fight because of revenge as my blade is fighting for revenge. There's not much different. I am not fighting alone, Kagame. I do not need more blades, it doesn't help me. I have many blades already, many blades that are stronger than the one you want me to wield. Giving me one more blade isn't going to change the fact that I have swords like you, Kaida, and Kratos-sama with me."

Kagame paused for a moment and sighed. "You gave me that long of an explanation… but you just don't want to carry a heavy sword, right?"

Killua smirked. "Darn, you caught me. That sword really cramps my assassin style."

Kagame rolled him onyx eyes. "Figures."

There was a moment of silence as Killua grabbed his killer edges and followed Kagame out the bar.

It was dark outside, chilly almost. A perfect day to cast revenge on Seireitei. There were no stars in the clearing; it was just one blank, emotionless sky.

And suddenly, there was a yell… a scream…

"What was that?" Killua asked no one in particular.

Another yell and then sounds of battle came next. There were sounds of a blade clashing together… sounds of a blade ripping through skin… sounds of villagers crying in horror.

"There's been an attack somewhere." Kagame guessed.

"How? The Rukongai rebels are patrolling the area to make sure no one suspicious comes."

"I am not sure… Let's go see." Kagame suggested as he marched off without waiting for Killua.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya demanded as he fought off one last villager.

He had decided to leave the office to Matsumoto; he couldn't wait on her any longer. But now, he was beginning to think it was a bad idea to go alone.

His attackers were Rukongai district villagers. They weren't supposed to be attacking him… were they?

Now, after defeating the villagers without killing them, he was sure there were suspicious activities going on in the Rukongai.

Especially since… a girl was attacking him.

She had the most unique hair Hitsugaya had ever seen. It was jet black; spiky at the back and layered bangs at the front. But one of her most unique traits that enhanced her appearance was her molten gold eyes and pale skin.

She had clothes similar to what a ninja or assassin would wear. Her outfit consisted of a black, short sleeved jacket that reached just below her breast with a red blouse underneath. A black skirt with gold trimmings, that was open at the sides, revealing her pale legs. She had on a long red scarf-like fabric that resembled a cape.

The only thing that made her look like an actual fighter was her blades that were strapped at her sides. It didn't match with the rest of her appearance or her outfit. Unlike her outfit, it was pure white with a light red hilt.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked again.

The girl's eyes closed but she answered. "Kaida Arisu, nice to meet you, Shinigami-san."

'Shinigami-san.' Isn't that what every single enemy called them these days? Personally, Hitsugaya didn't like the name…

"Do you have a reason for fighting me?" Hitsugaya murmured.

"I bear no personal grudge against you. It's just… Killua does." She answered in a voice as light as his.

"Killua?"

"A name you will not live long enough to remember."

And with that… she disappeared into thin air just like Ukitake had told him that day…

* * *

_**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! **_

And you get my point... XD


	4. I Am Not Your Tool

My plot is getting nowhere... Oh well. I'll think of something.

I've been updating pretty frequently... *sigh... sorry to those reviewers who are waitinf for the other storys. I'll work on them soon :D

I am currently looking for a beta reader!! For this story and possibly more.

I am available as a beta reader as well :D

**If I Smack You, Will You Remember?**

_If I Smack You, Will You Remember? © Megumi Yunai_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Opening Style © B a y o- B a y o_

_CHAPTER FOUR: I Am Not Your Tool_

* * *

_Previously…_

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked again.

The girl's eyes closed but she answered. "Kaida Arisu, nice to meet you, Shinigami-san."

'Shinigami-san.' Isn't that what every single enemy called them these days? Personally, Hitsugaya didn't like the name…

"Do you have a reason for fighting me?" Hitsugaya murmured.

"I bear no personal grudge against you. It's just… Killua does." She answered in a voice as light as his.

"Killua?"

"A name you will not live long enough to remember."

And with that… she disappeared into thin air just like Ukitake had told him that day…

It took all Hitsugaya to doge her blow. It was fast but not powerful. She would attack and then disappear completely and then attack again…

Hitsugaya had the stamina to continue dodging but his eyesight would give out if he kept looking everywhere to try and find the girl.

And then, Hitsugaya heard someone shout, "Kaida."

And to his relief again, the girl stopped attacking.

And like him, she too was confused. "Kagame-san? What are you…?"

The man known as Kagame smirked, but not at Kaida… at Hitsugaya. "My, my… what an amazing resemblance you bear with Killua-sama."

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow. 'Resemblance? To who?

Hitsugaya glared at Kagame. There was no way Hitsugaya had a brother… there was no way Ukitake was actually right.

Kagame, who was such a gentleman… he even wore a black suit, waved his hand and beckoned Killua to come out from where he watched. And again, like a gentleman, he stopped Kaida from the fight and pulled her behind him.

"Killua-sama," Kagame called with a smile. "I believe you have some questions for this one?"

Kaida was amazed. For the first time in her life… Killua looked bewildered, shocked.

Hitsugaya, on the other hand, had no grasp over the situation he had gotten himself into. He came to this Rukongai district in the hopes of looking for the white haired man that wounded Ukitake…

And he found out that the Rukongai civilians were rebelling, there's a strange group of people that have terrifying speed, and the white haired man's name is Killua.

Yeah, he pretty much accomplished the mission…

All he needed was why the hell they were trying to destroy Soul Society. Oh, and maybe find out who Killua's brother was… it was definitely not him. Now let's remember, he had to get out alive too.

"Kagame." Killua growled.

Kagame flinched when he heard the tone in Killua's voice. "Yes?"

"I want you're report on this imposter." Killua snapped.

"_Imposter? Who does this man think he is?" _Hitsugaya thought to himself as he waited to hear Kagame's report.

Kagame nodded and took out a black notebook that was entitled "Jenchu." He flipped it open and stopped at a certain page.

"Captain of Squad 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro, youngest captain of Seireitei. Wielder of Hyourinmaru. Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru." Kagame read aloud.

Hitsugaya stared at the black haired man in horror. "How do you know all this? Why-?"

"There is no need for you to know. Unless you are Killua's brother, you will die. So you better pray that you are." Kagame answered with a small threatening smile.

Killua's jaw tightened. "That's not my brother. My brother would never become a shinigami… _Never._"

Hitsugaya became more and more confused by the second. "What's wrong with being a shinigami?"

"Shinigami…," Killua snapped. "Are nothing but weak fools that are blinded by their absurd 'justice.' My brother was captured by shinigami because his hair color was wrong and because he had Hyourinmaru."

Hitsugaya was now officially clueless. Never before had he found a case so confusing. He was a prodigy… but his was too much.

"My brother hated Shinigami, he hated humans. There was no way he'd become a shinigami. And you, who somehow wields Hyourinmaru in my brother's place… you should know where he is." Killua explained in a menacing tone.

Hitsugaya didn't know anyone who had Hyourinmaru before him. Rather he was badly educated on his own sword, or the man was insane.

'_Hyourinmaru.' Hitsugaya called._

'_**Yes master?'**_

'_I believe you owe me an explanation.'_

'…_**I do not remember anyone before you that had white hair. There was only you.'**_

'_I see… so this man is lying?'_

'… _**Master, I cannot help but think this man is telling the truth. When I get reborn into the hands of a new master, I do not remember everything about my former master. There is a chance that I am wrong about you being the only white-haired man. In fact, you might be his brother.'**_

'_That's absurd. The only family I had was Hinamori and the grandma we lived with. Other than that… no one else wouldn't even come near me.'_

'… _**I see…'**_

"Hey, you done chatting with your dragon yet?" Killua called.

Hitsugaya flinched. "How did you know I was-"

"Kaida." Killua answered before he even finished. "She's a rare gem to find these days. She can hear you when you talk to your sword."

Was that even possible? Hitsugaya had never heard of anyone who could actually 'listen' to conversations with swords. Other than the wielder, no one else was supposed to hear!

Kaida sighed, and then she glared at Killua. "I am not your tool, Killua. Stop talking about me like I am.

And for the first time in Kagame's life, Killua didn't yell back or shout "You work under me, I am your superior, and of course you're my tool!"

Kagame smiled. Something was definitely going on between the two. He sensed that when Kaida wasn't with Killua when he found him. Yep, was positive _something_ was going on. Ah, how good it was to be young.

Today couldn't get any better for Hitsugaya… a group of insanely fast souls, a girl named Kaida that could hear you and your zanpaktou talking, and a group of Rukongai rebels that are planning to destroy Soul Society. Lovely…

Kagame took over, seeing Kaida would never listen to Killua as she is now. "Kaida-chan, since this person is no longer useful, kill him."

Kaida shook her head, her spiky hair shaking from side to side. "He doesn't need to die, Kagame-san. He didn't do anything-"

"He appeared here. We have no personal grudge against him, but for the sake of revenge, kill him."

Kaida bit the bottom of her perfect lips. It was clear that Kaida was unsure of what to do.

Her honey orbs met Hitsugaya's in regret.

Kaida was not a 'regular assassin.' In fact, she didn't wasn't to be an assassin at all. Her weakness as an assassin? Well, there was the strength- wise portion, but the main part: She was too kind to kill.

Her heart still belonged to a child that demanded attention. Even Hitsugaya could see that. Maybe that was why he couldn't attack her when he first saw her…

"Hey, Kaida, what the hell is wrong with you? If you aren't gonna fight, then I will." Killua growled impatiently.

Kaida frowned. "But he is your brother…?"

Killua shook his snowy head in annoyance. "Bah, this guy's an imposter, didn't you hear me?"

Kaida raised an eyebrow. "How many people have we seen that has white hair and teal eyes like this boy? We have met no one that wields Hyourinmaru until now; surely something crosses your tiny brain by now."

Killua glared at Kaida. "Whose side are you on, Kaida?"

Kaida rolled her eyes. "I'm on sanity's side."

Killua smirked. "I'm perfectly sane."

Kagame faked a cough. "Ahem… We are in the middle of a fight here."

Killua groaned. "Gah, lock this guy up. I'll come back and kill him after we destroy Soul Society."

Kagame nodded. "Should I say 'you wish is my command' or 'yes sir'?"

Killua grinned. "Say 'yes, Killua-sama'."

Hitsugaya sighed as Kagame and Kaida surrounded him. He really wasn't in the mood to fight… he needed answers.

"_For once, I think I kind of miss Matsumoto…"_

* * *

stormwolf527-- Thank you dear reviewer :D

* * *

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!

Even if you don't like my story. Well, I got people who added my story to favorites, so can't you please review :D

* * *

* * *


	5. SS: Why Do You Never Call Him Brother?

This is a extra story!! A short story, even though it has like 4 parts to it... It's probably longer than any of my other stories. It was 4,000 something words when I finished and I thought that it was probably way too long to be a short story so I divided the 'short' story into different segments.

Notes:

1. I probably won't be able to update until another week. I've been very busy, too. SCHOOL . it's hell itself

2. Just for your information, Kaida is around 15 or 16, she's three and a half years younger than Killua.

3. Kagame is 6 years older than Kaida, he is her brother after all.

* * *

Special thanks to stormwolf527 and HikaruofArrow!-- :D

**

* * *

**

**If I Smack You, Will You Remember?**

_If I Smack You, Will You Remember? © Megumi Yunai_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Opening Style © B a y o- B a y o_

_SHORT STORY PART I: WHY DO YOU NEVER CALL HIM 'Brother'?_

* * *

_-Flashbacks-_

_"Kaida?" a young Kagame called as he hugged his crying 3-year old sister._

_Kaida continued sobbing. "Game-oniisan! There's a monster under my bed! It says it wants to eat me…"_

_Kagame laughed softly. He was only 9 years old, but he was old enough to know that there was no monster under her bed._

_"Do you want to sleep with me, Kaida?" Kagame asked tenderly._

_Kaida nodded as she wiped her tears. "Yes."_

_Kagame smirked as he lifted his adorable sister up onto his back. She seemed to be a little bit calmer now. That was good…_

* * *

Why couldn't things go back to the way it was…? I'll never hear Kaida call me 'brother' ever again… Why did I have to be so… weak?

* * *

**-Story from the Past-**

"Kaida, this is my friend from Soul Reaper Academy. Her name is Arina Saruwatari." Kagame introduced as he entered his house in the Rukongai district 21.

A seven- year old Kaida with long black hair, instead of spiky, greeted the two as they entered the door.

"Nice to meet you, Arina-san. My name is Kaida."

They girl known as Gina smiled. It sent shivers down Kaida's spine. There was something so wrong about it…

"Why, Kagame-kun, you never told me you had such an adorable little sister!" Arina giggled.

Kagame scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think that'd be important."

Kaida glared at him while he wasn't looking. She knew that she wasn't important to her brother anymore. She had lost him the moment he enrolled in Soul Reaper academy.

Kagame led the girl to his room, away from Kaida. No doubt, Arina was his new girlfriend. Kagame became the world's biggest player since he became a shinigami. Curse the fact that her mother gave birth to him as a good looking boy.

Kaida became worried. There was something about Arina… she didn't quite seem… regular. That reiatsu… could it be…? Wait… it's a…!!

Kaida sprinted down the narrow hallways and into her brother's room. She kicked the door open, only to see the couple in the middle of making out. Urgh…

"Stop! That's not Gina, that's a hollow!" Kaida screamed.

Kagame stopped. But he didn't let go of Arina's waist. "What the hell are you talking about? Get!"

Kaida pointed at Arina. "Can't you recognize that reiatsu? That's a hollow's reiatsu!"

Arina frowned and she whispered in Kagame's ear. "I think she's jealous because her brother has a new friend."

Kagame sighed. "Kaida, I don't have time for this. Hollows can't turn into souls, idiot. I would be able to tell by now. You don't even know the difference between a hollow and a soul, so just get out."

Kaida stood there, all limp. She didn't look up at Kagame anymore; she was staring at her feet, prepared to cry.

"Gah! Don't start crying! Get out of here, and then you can cry." Kagame yelled.

Kaida paused and then she raised her head and glared at Kagame. "I thought you didn't have the time to deal with me… Yet, you have the time to deal with her. You are not my brother."

And then… she disappeared.

* * *

When Kaida was lonely, which was all the time, she'd go to her 'happy place'. And her 'happy place' was where Killua lived.

Killua, much to Kaida's surprise… lived in a teahouse. The mistress of the teahouse was kind enough to let him live there if he helped out with her work.

Kaida had met him when it was raining. She had taken shelter at the teahouse… only that one time. That was all it took to meet Killua, so she couldn't call it fate or destiny… But she could call him her guardian angel.

Killua had saved her or and over again with his constantly cheerful mood. Killua loved company at the teahouse, and the mistress didn't seem to mind either.

Killua was 3 and half years older than her, but unlike normal children, he was tall. That kinda made him look older.

So today, like any other lonely day, she went to the teahouse to see Killua… And like usual, the mistress saw her first… and noticed the tears Kaida had been fighting.

"Kaida-chan! Oh… what happened?" the mistress called.

Kaida would smile and say," It's nothing, ma'm."

The mistress sighed. "Kid these days… what happened to you all? Aren't you supposed to be spoiled and rotten? Why are you all so sad and depressed lately?"

Kaida would usually laugh when she rambled on, but today… she just couldn't.

Finally, the mistress called Killua over.

"Take a break, Killua-chan. Kaida is outside."

"Eh!? Kaida? She's really here?" Killua squealed.

"Yes, how are you still surprised by that? She seemed sad so be sure t-"

And Killua was off…

"Kaida!" Killua called when he finally ran outside.

Killua paused and squinted toward a figure that was leaning against a tree.

"Kaida!! It' been so long!" he laughed when he finally found her.

Kaida didn't reply. She buried her face into her knees and curled up into a ball.

Killua wanted to laughed and take note of how cute she looked… but even he knew that know really wasn't the time.

"Your brother again?" Killua sighed.

Nothing happened for a while so Killua decided to speak.

"When I'm 16, Kaida, I'm going to lead a band of strong mercenaries and destroy Soul Society. I'm going to use that chance and find my brother that the shinigami took. I don't remember what he looks like, but I remember all the things he has done for me and the things I have done for him."

Kaida still didn't respond.

"When the time comes… Do you want to join me, Kaida?"

Kaida paused, but she finally looked up at him.

"I don't want you to risk your life… but… can you just come with me…?　You know… just so I don't have to worry about what happens to you if you stay here?"

Killua looked away from her wise, golden eyes… this was tough for him… it was almost like confessing, only worst since he was asking her to leave with him.

Kaida smiled and she stroked Killua's snowy locks. "Do you really mean it, Killua?"

Killua smiled. "Of course, a man never betrays his promise."

Kaida smiled… and then she started sobbing.

Killua was truly frantic now… "Kaida? Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Kaida managed to explain what happened to her… but only through her broken sobs.

"What do I do, Killua?" she asked when she finally calmed down.

After Killua heard the entire story, he started making a list of plans.

"Take me to your house. I'll deal with her." He growled.

Anyone that made Kaida cry would have to deal with him… personally.

He ran into the teahouse, grabbed his trusty killer edges, yelled something to the mistress, and ran back out to Kaida.

"Swords… Killua, how do-"

Killua grinned. "Watch me perform, Kaida."

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Gah, you get the point! :0


	6. SS2: Why Do You Never Call Him Brother?

Not much to say since I uploaded this chapter right after uploading the previous one... Well, since I have nothing to say, I'll just leave now. Bye ;D

* * *

**If I Smack You, Will You Remember?**

_If I Smack You, Will You Remember? © Megumi Yunai_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Opening Style © B a y o- B a y o_

_SHORT STORY Part II: WHY DO YOU NEVER CALL HIM 'Brother'?_

* * *

_Previously…_

"What do I do, Killua?" she asked when she finally calmed down.

After Killua heard the entire story, he started making a list of plans.

"Take me to your house. I'll deal with her." He growled.

Anyone that made Kaida cry would have to deal with him… personally.

He ran into the teahouse, grabbed his trusty killer edges, yelled something to the mistress, and ran back out to Kaida.

"Swords… Killua, how do-"

Killua grinned. "Watch me perform, Kaida."

* * *

When they finally reached the house, it was already too late… It was usual for a district this low into the Rukongai… a house burning that is… It happened a whole lot. And no one ever came to help unless… it was an extremely kind person.

It was not usual, however, for Kaida's house to be burning. First of all, her brother took extreme safety cautions to keep her safe while he was at Soul Reaper Academy, so he didn't let her cook unless someone was watching her, such as the teahouse mistress. Second of all, her brother couldn't even cook, so how could there be fire?

"Kaida, stay here. I'll go check inside." Killua ordered as he dumped a bucket of water over himself.

Kaida's was bewildered. "No, Killua, I'll go."

Killua laughed, even in grave situations. "Please, not you. Just be your pretty little self and don't worry about anything."

Kaida glared at him… There was no time to argue, but she did anyway. "Killua, you selfish idiot, what do I do if anything happens to you or my brother? What? You going to die and leave me here without finding your brother?"

Kailua's smile disappeared from his lips. "Okay… you have a point, but that doesn't mean you should be a selfish idiot like me and risk your life for your brother."

Kaida smirked. _"He doesn't even deny the fact that he's an idiot. Well, neither did I…"_

"Ok then, Killua-kun, we're both idiots, but that isn't the point!"

Killua scowled. "Gah, this isn't the time, Kaida!"

"Fine, lead the way."

Killua paused and sighed. "Please stay here, Kaida, you'll be a drag if I have to protect you when I go in."

Kaida glared at him… hurt.

But before Kaida could yell at him or argue again, Killua had marched into the room with water coated all over him.

* * *

"Well I made my point a little too clear." Killua murmured to himself when he ran inside the burning building.

"Wonderful, I actually have to apologize for saying Kaida's completely useless in battle… Well, she did detect the hollow before her brother. She has the potential to be a useful mercenary."

It was like he was insane, since he was practically was… Killua was talking to himself in the middle of a house that was on fire. Yeah, he was pretty normal…

Finally, he reached a room that looked to be Kagame' room. It was more boyish unlike the rest of the flowery furniture outside. It'd look like if an official room… if it wasn't burned like hell.

"Hello? Arisu-san? Are you in here?" Killua called.

Killua wasn't exactly sure what he should call Kagame. Even though it didn't really matter, this was the kind of situation that got Killua's miniature brain knotted up.

"Gah, I'll just call him Kagame!" Killua decided when he finally gave up.

The smoke was getting heavy and thick. It was harder to breath, but Killua would still make it fine wasn't the time to give up. Kaida was still waiting; he still needed to apologize…

Finally, dear god, he had found an unconscious Kagame… in the arms of a really freaky looking hollow. It was shaped like a human girl only it was much larger… But it _kinda_ had cat ears and demon eyes… Oh yeah, it had a gigantic hole in its chest.

Kaida was right, as always, that girl had nothing to do but worry, it was like she was born being worried.

Well, she had the right to be worried. Her brother was in the hands of a hollow after all… Yeah, Kagame was gonna get it from Kaida when Killua finally got him out of this!

The cat-like hollow grinned at Killua, a seductive grin. "Another part of dinner?"

Killua snorted. Hollows were such hungry creatures, no wonder they were so fat…

"Hey, , let that idiotic man over there go and I'll grant you a pass out with your life." Killua order, pointing his sword that was still in its sheath at the hollow cat.

The hollow giggled a nasty, terrifying sound. "My, my, a little boy trying to pretend to be a husband. Who do you think you are, boy?"

Killua grinned proudly and confidently. "I'm Killua, future destroyer of Soul Society. And the soon to be strongest being alive."

The hollow paused in surprise at such an ironic response, but then, she was laughing with tears in her yellow cat-like eyes.

Killua glared at the hollow. "What are you laughing at, old hag?"

The "old hag" stopped laughing. She, too, glared at Killua with hatred.

"For your information," the hollow muttered. "I am not old. I died when I was 17 years old and I became a hollow for only 2 years. That is NOT considered old, you brat. I've lived long enough to know that a squirt like you isn't going to destroy Soul Society. In fact, little boys like you… live well in a hollow's belly."

Killua smirked. "Well, I'll consider that your death wish. If I'm in a good mood, I'll stick a rock in the ground and call that your gravestone, I might even out a flower next to it."

The cat like hollow snickered at Killua. "The one that will die is you!"

The cat hollow leaped from its "seat" and pounced toward Killua.

And like most superheroes, Killua disappeared in thin air… but unlike most superheroes, he didn't reappear.''

The hollowfied Arina stopped prowling. Instead, she stopped and closed her eyes… and then, she grinned.

"Boy, you may be fast, fast enough to suddenly vanish… but let me tell you this, I can smell you. I know where you are. You and that little friend that came with you!"

Killua stopped moving. _"Little friend who followed me…? Oh damnit… KAIDA!!"_

And sure enough, a small, shadowy figure appeared at the door screaming for her brother.

Killua groaned… She was the perfect example of a stubborn, reckless, idiotic, companion. Sure makes Killua want to bring her along to destroy Soul Society. He'd only have to check up in her… every 2 seconds!

But Killua did not run over or yell at her. That would make the hollow know that Kaida was here. Maybe it knew already, it did say it could smell Kaida… Wonderful…

Killua couldn't ignore the fact that Kaida was right there at the doorway, she was visible to the hollow… God, what the hell was he supposed to go in this situation?

And then, the worst thing happened… Kaida screamed when she saw what Arina had become…

"_Great… Way to attract attention to yourself, idiot…"_

Killua disappeared again. Not to defeat an enemy, not to fight, but to save Kaida…

"Kaida! Get your ass out of the way!" Killua yelled.

Kaida didn't even respond when Killua scooped her up in his arms and ran back to the so called burned up living room. It was far enough from Kagame's burning room… that was now infested with a hollow…

* * *

"Kaida!!!" Killua growled. "How many freakin' times have I told you not to follow me into a house that's on fire!?"

Kaida glared at him. "You never said, "Kaida, you can't follow me into a house that's on fire." You said, ""Please stay here, Kaida, you'll be a drag if I have to protect you when I go in." There's a big difference between the two."

Killua stared at her… amazed. What species did this girl belong to?

"Kaida… I do regret saying that to you… (Not really…) but you really need to understand the concept behind my words. (Like that'll ever happen.) So, next time I charge into a burning house, please don't follow me."

Kaida drowned. "There's gonna be a next time?"

Killua paused and he thought about it. There might be a couple of times where he might have to charge into a burning house with an army following behind him, not the Almighty Kaida.

"Gah, that's not the point, Kaida! And you know what, this isn't the time to be fighting, we should be trying to save your brother. And I would have been doing fine until you came along and added even more trouble to my load of troubles!"

Kaida flinched at Killua's yelling voice… She covered her ears with her small hands and curled into a ball in the floor…

Killua froze completely. He was shocked, he had never been more unsure of what to do than ever.

"Kaida…?"

Kaida took a deep breath… and let it out.

And then… she stood up.

Being 3 and a half years younger than Killua, she was already short, but when you consider the fact that she was 'petite' at such a young age, you'd know she's short.

Heck, she only made it up to Killua's shoulders…

"Kaida?"

Kaida smiled. Her name was a charm for her these names. Magic would happen when her mother said it, peace would come it her father said it, prosperity would come if Kagame said it, and miracles would come when Killua said it.

Kaida smiled again and she spoke her name. "Kaida."

What would happen if she said it?

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVIEW!

**I HOPE THIS IS ANNOYING YOU CAUSE IT'S ANNOYING ME XD**


	7. SS3: Why Do You Never Call Him Brother?

**I well aware that this 'short' story is almost as long as the story itself... Well, I'm sorry!! But this short story is going much longer than I expecting, I keep getting new ideas for the story _"**

Special thanks to: Stormwolf527, KikaruOfArrow**

* * *

If I Smack You, Will You Remember?**

_If I Smack You, Will You Remember? © Megumi Yunai_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite_

_Opening Style © B a y o- B a y o_

_SHORT STORY Part III: WHY DO YOU NEVER CALL HIM 'Brother'?_

* * *

**P R E V I O U S L Y…**

"Kaida?"

Kaida smiled. Her name was a charm for those who said it. Magic would happen when her mother said it, peace would come it her father said it; prosperity would come if Kagame said it, and miracles would come when Killua said it.

Kaida smiled again and she spoke her name. "Kaida."

What would happen if she said it?

* * *

**--K I L L U A--**

"What the hell are you doing, Kaida!" I yelled when Kaida ran back into the burning room where the weird looking hollow was…

One, she had no fighting experience… yet. Two, she had no plan in her mind. Three, what the hell is up with her recklessness? Must be a genetic thing between her, the crazy lady who followed me into a house of fire, and Kagame, the crazy man that brought a hollow over. Gah, I'm surrounded by crazy people…

"Kaida, if you don't come back…" I muttered as I flew back down to the room with inhuman speed… "Then, I'm going to have to rip your idiotic head off."

Sure enough, there she was. Standing right in front of the hollow that was nesting in the burning house, it had some special sort of web behind it… some kind of spider web like

And there Kaida was, all pumped up and already in a battle stance when she had no battle experience… What kind of idiot was she? Ok, don't answer that…

She wants to win the battle without thinking about what to do **to **win the battle. What was she doing? Putting the cart in front of the horse and telling the horse to push the cart and not pull it? Shesh, reverse psychology…

Well, I guess it was up to me… **again**. When is it not…

Stupid Kaida, when I get out of this, since I **will** get out of this… I'm going to smush that girl with her own butt… Ok, never mind, that didn't make sense…

I ran into battle, as usual… I managed to grab Kaida's wrist right before the butt-ugly cat hollow sliced her into kitty pieces with its claws.

"Kill…u…a?" I heard her mumble.

"Yeah, who else comes to save your ass every two seconds?"

"You."

"That's what I said."

"…That hollow… its Arina-san…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, ok."

"You wouldn't mind if I kill her will you?"

"No… Kagame might."

"Well, Kagame can go to hell for all I care."

Kaida seemed to pout. "That's not nice…"

I smirked as I put Kaida down, away from the hollow. "I'm not a very nice person, Kaida."

With that, I turned back to the hollow. I already had a plan in my head anyways…

* * *

The plan is:

1. Get Kaida away so I can fight.

2. Fight

3. Decide later…

How was I supposed to do my fabulous plan when Kagame was being held hostage…ish. I mean… he **was** kinda wrapped in the web that the hollow nested on…

I thought the hollow was some kinda cat… what is it now? A catpider!? Shesh, hollows these days… can't they stay in one body that isn't ugly as hell?

I took a look behind me…

Good, Kaida was no longer visible… Phew… no more female species to take care of… unless you include the hollow… and I'm not really sure what gender she belongs to.

I stuck my index finger at the hollow defiantly.

"You let Kagame go this minute and Killua-sama will spare your hollowish life!"

Arina the hollow stared at me for a LONG minute.

What? Has she never seen anyone half as great as me before? Well, I haven't met anyone half as cool as me either. But I might have to include that tea house lady… she's cool for letting me live with her.

"Hey, you brat… Do you really think you have the guts to defeat me after I fooled that little girl's brother?" the hollow sneered.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm actually 100% positive I can kick your ass to the deepest depth of hell. Shan't be that hard, I mean… you're a fucking cat/spider for crying out loud. Kagame's just an idiot for being fooled by a woman's good looks to tell whether or not she's a hollow. Not my problem…"

Arina the hollow glared at Killua with deep hatred. "Boy, this man wasn't fooled by good looks. Though, he could have been since all men are fooled that way. And-"

"No." I interrupted. It should be okay for cutting a hollow off when she started blabbering. "I already know how women are vixens and sly foxes and whatever you call yourself. But, not all men, such as myself, judge women for how they look. It's easy to think that way though… I mean… I'm standing here, in a house that's on fire, staring at the ugliest thing I have EVER seen in my entire life. Man, you should go meet your maker and demand a refund…"

The hollow growled under her breath.

To have someone hate me that quickly MUST have been a record. And I have to say I'm actually quite proud.

The silence was uncomfortable. Part of the reason was the heat; I could feel the sweat dripping down my spine. Oh, the other part of the uncomfortable silence was because that hollow was just way too darn ugly. I mean, even Kaida was prettier than her! And that is a shocker.

But, there was one thing I didn't quite understand.

How on earth did Kagame miss something this ugly? And to think she actually passed as Kagame's girlfriend. Yeah, he had horrible taste.

"Hey, old hag, what kind of power did you use to confuse Kagame?" I asked with a rather demanding tone…

The hollow looked at me in amusement. "I'm surprised you thought I was using some 'kind of power'. No one ever mentioned it before… No one criticized my appearance like you did either… Boy, do you really think I'd tell you my trump card? That I can shape shift into whatever I want?"

Wow. I didn't see that one coming…

I learned something new today…

When you want to get something out of a hollow, you do these 3 steps:

Call the hollow ugly in many ways; make sure they're all different ways.

Ask the hollow in a commanding tone what they were hiding

If they are dumb enough, they will tell you. So in the end, it's up to luck.

I guess I was just… EXTREMELY lucky… If you know what I mean…

I snorted, now that I found its weakness, why not make fun of it some more? I mean, it was stuck on the web thing behind it.

"Man… If you're gonna shape shift, stay in a form that isn't weird and kitty looking. I mean, stay in the form that you used to get Kagame to fall for you. I bet that was one hottie you took after!" I laughed, even in crisis, laughter was needed.

The hollow seemed to sigh, if that was possible for hollows.

"Boy, I rather have you fight me than insult my ways of life. You understand nothing, nothing of the terrible power I have come to receive."

I stuck my tongue out at the catty hollow. "Your face is the terrible power you received.

Arina the hollow still did not move or reply to my usually effective insults.

I assumed that she would chase after Kaida first, but to my surprise, Arina just lied there in her one heck of a nest and stares at me with her demonic emerald orbs.

I paused as did the hollow. There was nothing left to say, nothing left to insult. Well, actually, there was plenty left to insult, but now wasn't the time… Kaida… Kaida was waiting. I had to hurry before she was engulfed by the flames Arina had caused.

The hollow closed her eyes; I felt panic being drained out of me… I didn't even notice I was panicking. There were no more demonic eyes glaring at me…

I sheathed my killer edges. It was just about time…

The hollow seemed to notice too… Her demonic emerald eyes were opened once more, and I felt the panic and uneven blood pressure rise again.

This was going to be one hell of a fight.

* * *

I won't write the review thing a millions times on this chapter:D


End file.
